1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shaving devices in general, and to shaving devices that utilize a replaceable cartridge in particular.
2. Background Information
Modern safety razors include a plurality of blades disposed within a cartridge that is pivotally or rigidly mounted on a handle. Some safety razors have a disposable cartridge for use with a reusable handle, while others have a handle and cartridge that are combined into a unitary disposable. Although a variety of razor cartridge configurations exist, most include a frame made of a rigid plastic that includes a seat and a cap, and the blades are disposed between the cap and the seat. The cartridge further includes a guard disposed forward of the blades. The guard and the cap orient the position of the person's skin relative to the blades to optimize the shaving action of the blade. The terms “forward” and “aft”, as used herein, define relative position between two or more things. A feature “forward” of the razor blades, for example, is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the feature before it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is being stroked in its intended cutting direction (e.g., the guard is forward of the razor blades). A feature “aft” of the razor blades is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the feature after it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is being stroked in its intended cutting direction (e.g., the cap is disposed aft of the razor blades).
The comfort and performance provided by a particular razor are critical to the commercial success of the razor. Improvements that benefit razor comfort, performance, and ease of use, however significant or subtle, can have a decided impact on the commercial success of a razor. All attachment mechanisms that pivotally mount a replaceable cartridge on the handle of a razor, of which we are aware, utilize a pivotal connection between the replaceable cartridge and the handle. There are several disadvantages to a pivotal connection between the replaceable cartridge and the handle. For example, an attachment mechanism that must mount and pivotally attach the cartridge will likely be more complex that an attachment mechanism that only mounts. A person of skill in the art will recognize that complexity generally adds cost, increases quality and manufacturing issues, and decreases durability. Another disadvantage of a pivotal connection between the replaceable cartridge and the handle is that very often the replaceable cartridge must include features that enable the pivotal connection, and those features increase the cost of the disposable, replaceable cartridge.
What is needed, therefore, is a durable razor assembly having a replaceable cartridge of minimal complexity, one that facilitates loading and unloading of the replaceable cartridge, and one that is readily manufacturable.